Conquer and Devour
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: "Please me," she said, her tone sultry, eyes flashing and a slow curve of a hinting smile…  Cenred/Morgause - M rated - spoilers 3x07  please review!


**A/N:** It had to be done.

There's too much there between them to ignore! And that scene screamed for a fic! If this wasn't a "kids" programme and HBO had it then a scene much like this would have taken place I am positive!

**Warning:** sex - underaged or don't like then please don't read!

**Spoilers:** if you haven't seen 3x07

Conquer and Devour

"_Please me," she said, her tone sultry, eyes flashing and a slow curve of a hinting smile…_

He moved so fast that she didn't even register he was standing until he was kissing her like a ravenous wolf eager to devour its prey. The next minute she felt his hands roughly holding her close and setting her onto the wooden table, the clatter and splash of the jug of wine sounded as he swept it clear with his arm. She gasped, her breath caught in excitement as she clung to him, shifting a little on the wooden table as his hands pulled up her skirt up to her thighs, moving to stand between her legs. Her tongue swept against his and he tasted of wine, wildness and the dark which delighted her senses. She'd be a fool to think that, despite their history and understanding, that Cenred was tamed. He was a wolf that could play the pet but could easily turn back into the savage. It was in his nature and it thrilled her.

He squeezed the top her thigh briefly before sliding his hand over on the inside, teasing then moving to clamp tightly on her hip, his other hand clasping the back of her neck, drawing her head back, exposing the length of her neck. He ran his tongue down once after having laid hot kisses down to her collar bone. She had asked him to please her knowing full well that he would, undoubtedly, please her completely. He knew only too well how to conquer and devour. She closed her eyes as he pulled at her crimson dress, a colour she knew he liked on her, and it gathered around her waist, her breasts exposed and to his full advantage. He could be a surprisingly considerate and generous lover at times – normally when he sought to draw out her need and have her almost beg him. Now, as he kneaded and bent down to lick and suck on her breasts and hardened nipples, she wondered if he would toy with her.

"Cenred…" she breathed and his head came up, eyes burning with lust. He cupped her face with his right hand, smoothing his thumb over her parted lips.

"Patience, Morgause," he whispered. He captured her lips again, stopping any words she might say and she sighed blissfully, moving her mouth against his. He slowly pushed her back until she lay against the table top and he leaned above her, caging her in with his body. His hand swept over her body once more not bothering to pull the dress off her completely but got rid of her undergarments quickly. His fingers stroked her inner thigh once more but this time he reached and touched her, her fingers clenched on his biceps. He smiled as another sigh escaped her, eyes closed and lips parted in desire, and as he traced her opening her legs wrapped around his. She was more than ready for him but he continued to slowly enter his fingers in and out of her, thumb rubbing over her clit lightly so that she tried to grind her hips to feel more.

"_Cenred_," she hissed he pressed down, once, a little harder so that her body jolted. She felt his laugh vibrate through their mouths before he reached down, unbuckling his trousers. Her hands came and helped, her warm, soft hands stroked over him making him groan. Positioning himself by her sex, he gripped her wrists, drawing them above her head and rolled his hips, pushing into her. They both gasped simultaneously, he stretched and filled her completely and perfectly. She was tight, hot and incredibly wet around him and he almost gave into a shudder of delight. His thrusts to begin with were slow but as he anchored his hands on her hips, feeling her undulate beneath him, he began to pick up a harder and faster pace. Her hands threaded through his hair, bringing him down to lick, kiss and nip at his lips, tongue lapping at his and drowning her sighs, gasps and moans in his mouth. Her breasts brushed sensationally against the rougher material of his clothes adding a further stimulation as well as his fingers rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Uhhh…" she panted as his thrusts became wild and deeper still. It was so close, she felt her body tense and then that blinding sensation erupted and flooded her body. She cried out as she came, thighs clenching tightly around him and with an almost roar he came furiously within her, hips bucking twice more until he stilled. The room echoed their heavy breathing as they gazed at one another, her hands slowly brushed back his wild dark hair and then over his leather-clad chest.

"Well, Cenred," she said quietly when she could speak again. "You definitely rose to the challenge. I am pleased."

He moved back from her, doing up his trousers a slow smirk spreading over his face. "Oh no my dear Morgause, that was just the beginning."

She remained stretched out on the table and raised one eyebrow delicately as he leaned down to whisper by her ear. "I plan to; _please you_, in every way possible. I plan to be under you, beside you, behind you…"

Her eyes slid shut as his words washed over her, creating the images in her mind. Herself straddling him above, laying together side by side… his masterful deep thrusts as he entered behind her… She sucked in a breath opening her eyes to stare into his, heart beating anew to the erotic images she saw.

"Then we'd better get started," she purred and shared his wolfish grin as he reached for her once more.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** please review! :D


End file.
